From time to time
by thisbitch-isback
Summary: Gwen Raiden/Charles Gunn  Post NFA Very AU Gwen has a child with another man from before getting with Gunn.  Gwen reflects on the moment she realised that she'd spend the rest of her life with Gunn.


From time to time, I still like to remember the first time I looked into your eyes and saw my future there.

So here I am, standing at the window in our bedroom dressed in one of your shirts as you sleep. I can hear your deep breathing and I smile, it's the little things like that, that make me feel safe, secure and loved.

As I look out of the floor to ceiling window at L.A. the city of angels, I think back to the moment I first knew that you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

You'd dropped by the Hyperion to see how Eliza and I were doing after everything Lindsey had said and done. As she wandered around in her baby walker I could feel your eyes on me as we talked.

I smile to myself as I remember the lust in your eyes as you looked me up and down, telling me that the yummy mummy T-shit I had on wasn't lying. You made me blush, the first of many times since that day.

We continued talking about Liza and Lindsey, all the things he'd said to me just a couple of days before that were still hurting me. Noticing the tears in my eyes you stopped me walking and cupped my cheek, told me that he wasn't worth my tears and Eliza couldn't ask for a better mom.

I smiled at you through my tears and told you that she was better off with you as her godfather than Lindsey as her father. Your other hand moved from where it was on my arm to join the first one, cupping my face and you wiped a tear with your thumb as it fell, told me I was special.

As per usual I told you again that I'm not special, I'm a freak and you looked into my eyes as you told me that with all the crap I'd put up with in those past few months, I was strong and that's what made me special. That was when you kissed me, soft and gentle, just as it had been the very first time we had kissed all those years before.

We lost ourselves in the kiss for a few moments before you pulled away and I remember the next thing you said as if it were yesterday, "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say I'm sorry for kissing you out of the blue like that- but, uh, I'm not. Sorry, that is." And you stroked my hair softly.

I told you that you had nothing to apologise for and that I wanted you to. I could feel the blush creeping back into my cheeks as I bit my lip, waiting for the next thing you'd say.

"I've wanted to for so long, it just never seemed like the right moment before." You said, grinning. Your adorable grin made me smile more that I already was as I said, "That was the perfect moment." And it was at that moment that I looked into your eyes and saw it, my future with you, as it should be, happy and loving. Just you, Eliza and I.

I smile more as you walk up behind me, wrapping your arms around my waist and kissing my shoulder. "What're you thinking about?" You ask, looking over the city too.

I close my eyes, leaning back into your embrace as I reply "The moment I realised that you're the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." I look down at our hands, entwining our fingers together making our wedding rings glitter in the early morning sunshine.

I turn my head a little to look up at you and kiss your cheek, "I didn't hear you get up." I say.

"You were absorbed in your thoughts and memories, I thought I'd pull you out of them nicely." You smile, kissing me briefly then resting your head against mine.

"Thank you, baby. I can't think of a nicer way to start the day than this." I say, still looking at the window, but now I'm not looking out at the city. I'm looking at us, reflected on the glass.

"Still thinking?" You ask and I nod a little, "Anything I should be worried about?" You grin and my stomach flips, just like the first time I saw you.

I turn in your arms and wrap my own around your neck, smiling up at you. "You never have to worry when I'm thinking, Charles. I was just remembering the reasons why I love you so much."

You look down bashfully for a moment before meeting my eyes again, "We could be here for an eternity if I had to list all the reasons why I'm in love with you, Gwen. The main ones being because you're amazing, and beautiful. You're a great mom to Eliza and you gave me the son I never thought I'd have." You say with complete sincerity.

Now it's my turn to blush again and I give you a peck on the lips, "You know, the kids aren't going to be up for an hour or so. You could remind me of another reason why I love you.." I smirk.

Smirking back at me, you scoop me up in your arms, carrying me over to the bed as you kiss me passionately and you remind me of why I fell in love with you repeatedly over the next hour.


End file.
